The Switch Whith Crystal
by Eragon
Summary: The Characters form Crystal Switch bodies


The wind blew in my hair as I ran down the dirt path road to professor Hue's lab. He told me he had somethings he wanted to show me. My first pokemon Sandshrew which I call Stan, on my back. I had to pick Sandshrew because I sleeped in, any ways. I ran as fast as I could , Stan bobing up and down on my back.I could see it over the hill. I stopped to rest just out side the lab, then I walked in.  
I saw profesor Hue standing there with my rival Crystal. She turned he black pigtail turning to.Next to her was her pokemon Sunkern which she called Sunny. You could choose from three pokemon Sunkern, Marril and Ponyta. I got Stan because I forgot to set my alarm.  
"What Took ya so long Kert?" Crystal ask sarcastcly.Sunny turned to and jumpped up and down chanting "Sunkern,Sun Sun Kern!" Man i hated Sunkern. Professor Hue Turned to me and smiled.  
"Bout time Kert, Crystal and I have been whating for five mintues." He turned and grabbed something of his desk "These are your pokedex you refrence on all Pokemon." Crystal Grabed one and turn to leave.  
"See you on the battle feild Kert." Crystal called as she ran outside.  
"Why did you want to see me professer?" I ask while taking Stan off my back and putting him on the floor. He stood there and Smiled "Sandshrew." he said happyly.  
"Well,"He pasused :I want to show you this, follow me" he turned and walked to a door. He Put his hand on the wall and it opened.In side was a device. "Bill told me to give you this," he said handing me the device "Its is a mini BSD, this alows you to switch with anyone or any pokemon you like. But you'll be in that person's or pokemon's body. Use it wisely and be carefull." I turned to leave, Stan followed.  
As I walked out into the grassy feild I saw Crystal Trying to catch a Sentret. I quicky hid in some tall grass. I creped closer.Stan next to me. "don't move."I whispered to him as is pulled out one of my fast balls, I quicky crept tords it. I steped on a twig "Snap" the Sentret look right at me and ran off. I stood up and watched as it ran in to it's burrow.  
"Kert why did you go and scare him off!" Crystal yelled. I Fell back the mini BSD fell out."What's that?!" She ask demandingly. I paused. Stan came running down to help.  
"Rollout!" I yelled Stan Quickly Rolled in to a small ball and came rolling toards use. Just Then Crystal grabed a pokeball from her belt and tossed it.  
"Go Sunkern" She yelled. sunkern came out and smiled at Crystal.So did she "Vine Whip" Sunkern used vine whip and sent Stan fling backwords. I quickly grabed the BSD and ran to his side.  
"Return. Stan" I said as Stan went is side his pokeball. I got up and jumper over leades to get to the next town. In Cherry Grove City Stan was fully healed and ready for battle. "sorry buddy" I told Stan. Stan smiled and hugged my leg. I walked out and there in front of me was that sentret. I pulled out my fastball and tossed it. The Sentret Went is side of it in a green light.1.2.3 click I caught a sentret. I pick up the fastball and put it on my belt. Then out of no where Crystal jumped in front of me and she was mad. "What is that device you Have" She Yelled. I pasused. then thought of something "a walkman." I answer. She Walk up and took it from my back pocket and put it on, I eyes grew big. She put one set on and she walked over to me.  
"Listen Or else." she said demandingly. I had no chose but to do what she said. I put the other set on. "Bing" Everthing went fuzzy.  
I opened my eyes "Man......" I noticed that was not was voice it was far worce. I was Crystal! I stood up and looked down I was wearing the same thing Crystal was wear right befor a hear a bing. I looked in front of me and saw my body looking Pretty mad. "Kert what happened and why to I sound like You! Crystal in my body yelled.  
"I was going to tell you that this thing switches bodys." I said in Crystal's body.  
Crystal in my body smiled "I have a Sentret Yes!"  
"Crystal, Lets go over in to the tall grass for a talk." I said in her body.  
We walked over there and hid be hind some trees. "listnen If you want your body back you have to do me a favor first.: Crtstal said in my body.  
"What is it?" i moaned in her Body  
"First, Don't moan,get me a dress, That fits with an outfit, and a Mareep. Then I'll Give you back your body only then." Crystal demaned in my body.  
"Fine." I Agreed. This can't get any worse can it?  
On my way in to the tall grass a Weedle apeared. I realy wanted a Beedrill so I rungaged through Crystal's thing and I found a great ball so a tossed it, as soon as it hit the weedle it came flying into me in Crystals Body.I put inon her belt and keeped on going the I finaly reached Violet city worn and tired I kept on going and I noticed That I was standing in front of Crystal in my body, she was smiling so i knew that was a bad sign  
She walked over and held out a pokeball I looked at it. "What is it?" I asked tiredly.  
"Guess," she Smiled bigger. I looked up, "poliwag?" I ask hopfuly. "Nope, Mareep" she said Cheerfully. I looked up and smiled.  
  
"now I want you to get my outfit,a perm and a makeover"She demaned. I finally saw that she had three more pokemon the before in my body. I Smiled  
"What did you catch" I ask in her body.  
She Smiled Evily "Eevee, Hoppip, and a jynx.  
Darn I thoght she looked at me." You do you have there?" She Asked. I looked up "Weedle" She Looked Mad I'll Give you my Mareep for that weedle." I looked up  
"Fine." She Handed me four pokemon and I gave her a Weedle and three emtpy ones.  
She looked at me "Oh, I want one more thin." I looked up weerfuly "what?" The Zepher Badge" "Fine." I said leaving for the Gym "Stop!" She yelled Get My Makeover and cloth first,NOW!  
  
I walked in fallowed By Crystal in my body. I sat down, Sleeply I yawned "don't yawn." she whispered. " but I'm tired." I wined She Smiled "Then You better get some sleep after the Gym Battle" she said. 


End file.
